Fire Man (Mega Man: Fully Charged)
Fire Man is an antagonist from Mega Man: Fully Charged. He worked as a welding robot until he lost his temper and was fired, subsequently being recruited by Sgt. Night to help him start a war between humans and robots. Under Sgt. Night's orders, Fire Man went to Silicon City's school to cause chaos, but Mega Man interfered with his actions and Fire Man retreated when the humans and robots banded together instead of fighting. Overview Fire Man resembles his original counterpart, but is larger, bulkier, and has a fire tank on his back, with wires connecting to his arm cannons. Fire Man has a short temper that drives him to destructive acts. He especially has a strong dislike for humans, who he blames for his seething rage. Any attempt to calm him or reach out to him either falls on deaf ears or makes him even angrier. Despite his hotheadedness, Fire Man is capable of following through with or creating more elaborate plans, as indicated by his interactions with Breaker Night and his short partnership with Wave Man. In Enemy of my Enemy, Fire Man developed a rivalry against Namagem and tried to fight him. History TBA Abilities Fire Man can release powerful flames from his arms, and he is strong enough to push or knock enemies a long distance. These flames can be release as either a continuous blast or individual fireballs. He can also use his blasters to thrust himself into the air, allowing him to make big jumps or even fly briefly. In Fire Man in the Hole, his blasters were upgraded to be able to shoot blue fire, which is hotter and more destructive than the normal red fire he typically shoots from his blasters. Being a fire-themed robot, Fire Man is designed to be able to withstand very high temperatures, although extremely hot substances such as lava can still damage him. Gallery MMFC Fire Man 2.png|Fire Man's appearance. MMFC Fire Man.png|Fire Man fired up. m_EGA_m_AN_f_ULLY_c_HARGED_f_IRE_m_AN.jpg fire-man-mega-man-fully-charged-2.58.jpg MMFCLight2.png|Fireman See at Sergeant Night Talking With Dr.Light. MMFC Mega Man vs Fire Man.png|Mega Man vs Fire Man MMFC Fire Man Schematics pixel art.png|Fire Man's schematics MMFC Fire Man Schematics.png|Mega Man with Fire Man's schematics activated. MV5BZjc1ZGE0YmUtNzg2ZC00ODU1LTk3YWUtNTcyNjRlNDg3NDFjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTg3MjA4NDc@._V1_.jpg|Fire Man with Wave Man Namagem16bit.PNG|Fire Man with Namagem and Mega Man in 8-bits Mega Man 2017 Fire Man.png|Fire Man's early design. MMFCSDCCRushBike.jpg|"Mega Man Rush Moto" print by Jose Emroca Flores that features Fire Man, along with other Robot Masters in Mega Man: Fully Charged. MMFCSDCC2018Print.jpg|"Mega Man Jumper" print by Jose Emroca Flores that features Fire Man in the background. Trivia *In the classic games, Fire Man is a robot made for waste disposal and Guts Man is a robot made for construction. In Mega Man: Fully Charged, it seems to be the other way around. *In a January 2017 teaser, Fire Man's design resembled his original counterpart, which had flaming spikes on his shoulders and knees, and his mouth was not covered by his helmet. *In Fire Man in the Hole, Fire Man starts to reform. *In Throwing Shade Part I and Throwing Shade Part II, a remix of Fire Man's theme in Mega Man '' plays a couple times as Mega Man fights Fire Man. See also *Fire Man - His original ''Classic counterpart. **Fire Man/Archie Comics - Fire Man’s Archie Comics counterpart. *FireMan.EXE - His Mega Man Battle Network counterpart. **TorchMan.EXE (anime) - FireMan.EXE’s anime counterpart. Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged characters Category:Robot Masters Category:No hands